


The Frown Prince

by kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Romance, moden royalty, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, a successful rich omega who lives in a perfect single life without needing an alpha. Constantly being pushed by his parents to get married and the peer pressure that he gets from his surrounding about the importance of having an alpha in his life, he has enough. He has to find an obedient Alpha that will follow all his rules just to shut them up.Searching for an alpha that is willing to comply with his omega rules is impossible, not until Park Chanyeol, a mysterious writer, pure breed alpha, known as the cold frown prince walk into his life...





	1. Hot Choco

**Author's Note:**

> I blamed Chanbaek for looking so dreamy in Dream Concert 2017, so this happened^^, Thank you beta reader Hani for helping me with this^^

 

 

Baekhyun tapped his dainty fingers impatiently on the cafe’s table, eyes kept on glancing not-so-subtly at the man that was currently seated across him. The man looked so unimpressed, lips pursed into a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed as he examined Baekhyun’s every moves. Baekhyun’s breath hitched when the man slowly shifted on his seat and leaned his back against the chair, relaxing. The way he sat and enjoyed his cup of warm coffee exuded elegant and poise vibes. Well, he was a prince after all.   

  
  
  


_‘How in the world did this happen? Unbelievable,’_ he mentally screamed, peering at the man again. He quickly tore his gaze away when their eyes locked. The man’s observant eyes were sharp and he could feel them stabbing right through his heart. He needed time to digest all of this newly found information. He remembered the talk that he had with his father last month.

  
  
  


_“Dad, there’s nothing wrong regarding our paperwork to develop that new suppression pill. The paperwork is impeccable, there is no flaw. I know by heart because my research team had been working so hard on it for these two years. The suppression pill will become the latest breakthrough in history! I know you are holding it on purpose, you didn't approve it in the board meeting last month too,” Baekhyun whined as he slumped his body on the chair in front of his father’s working table._

  
  
  


_“You know what I want,” Mr. Byun smirked. “Give me what I want and I’ll approve that paperwork,”_

  
  
  


_Shaking his head, Baekhyun sighed. “I’m so not going to spend my life with some random egoistic Alpha. Believe me, Dad. I’m happy the way I am now, alone. So I'm not going to get married at all, full stop,”_

  
  
  


_Mr. Byun propped his body forward and patted Baekhyun’s hand. “I want you to get married to an Alpha, it's for your own good, I don’t want you to get hurt,”_

  
  
  


_“Are you going to bring up that incident again?” Baekhyun shrugged. “It happened ages ago!”_

  
  
  


_“The Alpha that attacked you can hurt you again, an Omega always requires an Alpha's protection. Your Alpha’s marking scent is needed to keep the others away, that's nature's law, so please, for your own safety. don’t fight it Baekhyun,”_

  
  
  
  


_“You perfectly know that I’m probably the most hated Omega at the moment, right? All the Alphas were angry at me since I’m fighting for the Omegas' right. Omegas should also have the freedom of choices, they deserve to be treated equally as the Alphas' kind,”_

  
  
  
  


_Mr. Byun inhaled and exhaled deeply to keep himself composed, halting midway from almost growling at his stubborn son. “That’s why you needed your Alpha's protection Baekhyun. An unmated Omega, whose life depended fully on suppression pills, not knowing when his body is going to reject the pills, just resembles a ticking bomb. Your life is in danger. You are challenging the alphas, your mother is really worried about your safety,”_

  
  
  
  


_Pouting, Baekhyun grumpily pushed his hair back. He was headstrong and he got that trait from none other than his very own father. He knew too well that Mr. Byun would not budge even the slightest bit from his decision. Frustrated, he plopped his back against the chair, pondering so hard on ways to make his father change his mind. Suddenly, the newspaper's headline on his father’s mahogany desk caught his attention._

  
  
  


_“Royal Alpha Coronation Day,” he mumbled the words, staring at pictures of lines of Royal Alphas that were involved in the ceremony. All of them looked utterly glorious and magnificent. Baekhyun tsked. Well of course they did, they were the purebred Royal Alpha after all. The best breed in the nation. Some said they were untouchable._

  
  
  
  


_‘The Royal Alpha,’ Baekhyun murmured, tracing his fingertips on the image of one of the princes that caught his attention. The prince was taller than everyone else. He got this sort of permanent brooding look on his gorgeously_ sculpted _face that made him looks like he didn't want to be there at all. That particular prince was frowning in all of his pictures but it didn't change the fact that the prince was indeed a very handsome man._

  
  
  


_‘So, you are the infamous Frown Prince,’ he chuckled, amused at how the Frown Prince could keep frowning for the entire period of the event, up until the end of the ceremony. Then, something inside his brain clicked._

  
  
  


_Smiling mischievously, he placed the recently inaugurated Crown Prince’s picture in front of his father. “If I said I wanted this Alpha to become my husband, you are going to get him for me?” he snorted._

  
  
  


_Looking at the pictures, Mr. Byun smiled. “You are my son, I'd always wanted the best for you. Yes, I can propose him for you,”_

  
  
  


_Laughing out loud, Baekhyun pressed his stomach with his palm. His father’s jokes made his tummy cramped. Rather than being a doctor, Baekhyun thought that his father should consider on becoming a comedian instead. Mr. Byun’s words were too good to be true. “He is a prince dad, that’s absurd,”_

  
  
  


_“Never underestimate our Omega breed son, we are the best,” Mr. Byun smirked smugly._

  
  
  


_“Sure Dr. Byun, ok...I want him,” Baekhyun shrugged, forefinger pointing at the Frown Prince’s pictures. “But you must promise me, if the Royal Palace rejected our proposal then you are going to let this all go, stop talking about marrying me off to an Alpha ever again,”_

  
  
  
  
  


_Baekhyun’s heart sang with joy when his father agreed to his condition. He was sure that the Frown Prince would undoubtedly reject their proposal. He was so delighted thinking that his parents would finally stop pestering him about marrying an Alpha anymore. Whistling contentedly, he got off from his chair and walked out from CEO Byun’s office, totally in a happy mode._

  
  
  
  


‘Fuck my life,’

  
  
  


Baekhyun cursed mentally. He would have never imagined things were going to turn out this way. His perfect idea had backfired him. The Royal Palace surprisingly accepted his family's proposal. What kind of ridiculous prank was this?  

  
  
  


When his father informed him that the Crown Prince had said yes, Baekhyun couldn't stop guffawing at the absurdity of the news. Wiping his watery eyes, he stopped his laughing fit when he heard his father’s deep growling, a sign of warning. Alpha Byun rarely used his power on his son. Flinching, he snatched the cafe’s address from his father’s hand and here they were, awkward as hell, just silently staring at each other faces as neither of them wanted or knew what to say toward each other.

  
  
  


Baekhyun scanned the man again. The guy was the pure epitome of perfection, but he didn't remember his name. He never bothered to ask anyone about it nor remember it, thinking that he would not be meeting him anyway. The Frown Prince had a brilliant taste in fashion, Baekhyun gave him credit for that. He looked like a model that just came straight from a runway. His jet-black hair was pushed up, neatly styled to display his charming forehead. He had cherry red plump lips, a sharp nose and a pair of huge, sparkling almond-shaped eyes. He had a set of elfish looking ears that could not be hidden well with his hairstyle. It was sticking out from the sides of his head.

  
  
  


_‘An adorable Frown Prince,’_

  
  
  
  


Clearing his throat, Baekhyun propped his arms on their table, eventually giving eye contacts at the man, ready to start the conversation. “So...you actually agreed to marry me?” he asked, huffing when he received a curt nod from the man as a reply.

  
  


“I’m sorry, but do I have to call you 'Prince' or by your name?” Baekhyun frowned, a little confused. He never talked with the royalties before.

  
  
  


“I’m not familiar with the royal protocols,” he added.

  
  
  
  


“Drop the 'Prince'. I’m Park Chanyeol, just call me Chanyeol,” the Frown Prince answered.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun could feel the hairs on his arm and neck stood up. The man’s deep velvety voice made his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't ready and was definitely not expecting it. Chanyeol’s voice was so pleasant to the ears. He was glad that he already took his scent-masking pills when a strong scent of hot cocoa hit his nose.

  
  
  
  


_‘The Frown Prince’s pheromones,’_

  
  
  


Baekhyun swallowed his saliva thickly, nose scrunched. Chanyeol’s pheromones smelled so delicious and alluring. Smacking his lips, he could feel his mouth became dry, Baekhyun might love hot chocolate a little bit too much. He liked drinking his hot chocolate during cold days and here right now, Alpha Park Chanyeol smelled so tasty, suavely sitting in front of him while it's raining outside the cafe.

  
  
  
  


_‘Alpha and their pheromones shit...such a show-off,’_

  
  
  


He tsked, shaking his head lightly to make the smell disappear. If he knew that Chanyeol was going to be so intimidating like this, he should double up the dose of the pills he took to endure this kind of torture. Chanyeol’s overwhelming pheromones began to attract other patrons in the cafe too. The Frown Prince’s intense Alpha's pheromone was garnering the attention of people and now, they were staring at them.

  
  
  


Palming his face, Baekhyun sighed. “Why didn't you control or hide your scent Chanyeol?”

  
  
  
  


“Why would I?” Chanyeol smiled boyishly, eye locked with Baekhyun’s.

  
  
  
  


“Huh?” Baekhyun frowned. He didn't understand Chanyeol’s intention at all but he swore he saw a glint of playfulness in Chanyeol’s expressive eyes. He knew the Alpha did it on purpose. Pure Royal breed Alpha certainly had the ability to control their scent.  

  
  
  


“That’s how my body works, I’m protecting and marking my Omega, my mate,” Chanyeol shrugged with a straight face.  

  
  
  


“I’m not...That...That's -” Baekhyun stuttered, gaping like a fish between his sentences. Chanyeol’s reply was too overwhelming to hear that he didn't know what to say back at him. Their eyes met again, this time, Baekhyun’s cheeks were burning bright scarlet. Clearing his throat, with trembling hands he grabbed his mug and slowly sipped his warm lemonade to hide his red face.

  
  
  


_‘Why am I behaving like this? This is not the first time I’m talking to an Alpha,’_

  
  


Angry at himself, Baekhyun placed his mug back on the table and stared at Chanyeol’s face. He didn't want to appear fragile in front of that Alpha. He was not a weak Omega, never. “Listen here Chanyeol, I have to tell you the truth,”   

  
  


Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun felt relieved after telling Chanyeol the whole story. He was not going to hide anything from him. He wanted an Alpha just to make his life easier, he wanted to use him. What kind of Alpha would agree to that?

  
  


_‘I bet he’s going to walk away, problem solved,’_   he cheered internally as he sipped his warm lemonade to hide his smirk. 

  
  
  


“Then, use me, Omega,”

 

 

 


	2. Coffee or me?

****  


“Thank you for being in your best behavior during your first date, son,” Mr. Byun smiled approvingly as he sat on the couch in his spacious office. He started unpacking the containers of their breakfast bundle, courtesy of his beloved wife, Mrs. Byun.   

  


Baekhyun, who’s sitting right across him stopped ogling at the food as he stared up at his father’s happy face. _‘I was good?’_ he blinked, dumbfounded by his father’s statement. The memory of his first meeting with Alpha Chanyeol suddenly popped up and made him cringe.

  


_‘Then use me, Omega,’_

  


His cheeks flushed red instantly when he remembered those exact words spoken by the Alpha. Prince Chanyeol’s straight face while talking, which came along with his strong chocolate pheromones scent, utterly shocked Baekhyun. The man was dead serious with what he said. It was such a bizarre request, coming from a dominant alpha like him that resulted in Baekhyun unceremoniously spitting his drink onto the latter’s face. He could still hear the ringing noises of other people gasping in shock at the scene and somehow it made him feel guilty. He recalled helping the prince to wipe his wet face, bowing 90 degrees while mumbling his apology before rushing out of the cafe in a jiffy. He didn't even dare to look back and never contacted the Prince since then.

  


_‘That was the total opposite of good, is this supposed to be sarcasm?’_ he thought, still skeptical. His father’s proud grin puzzled him.

  


“R-really?” he swallowed a mouthful slowly, staring in bewilderment at his father’s happy face.

  


“Why? Is there something that I didn't know of?” Mr. Byun asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously.

  


Shaking his head, Baekhyun scoffed indignantly with a red face, acting as if he was offended. “No, of course not! I certainly won’t embarrass you,”

  


“Very well then, he is going to pick you up tomorrow night,”

  
  


Baekhyun choked on his food, coughing convulsively. “W-what?!” he shrieked as he let his father help to wipe the food stain at the corners of his mouth.

  


\---

 

Baekhyun staggered blearily as he came out from the research lab. He felt drained, both mentally and physically. He had been cooped up for hours in there, repeating the same procedures over and over again until the team got it right. His eyes were hurting because looking through the microscope lenses made him squint too much and he started to feel dizzy. He initially wanted to continue his work, but an annoyed coughing coupled with a hard scowling directed toward him from their self proclaimed team leader, Dr. Kyungsoo made him alter his mind. He was not going to waste billions of his father’s company fund for the mistake that he would make if he resumed working in such a state. He really had to sort his thoughts before heading back to continue his work again.  

  


_‘Should he go to the party?’_

  


The talk that he shared with his father that morning made him anxious. Alpha Byun was a genius man, he won’t share anything beyond what’s necessary. Therefore the given information about the upcoming date night was so scarce that it forced Baekhyun to call Chanyeol directly, he had to ask him more. He kept on thinking about it that he accidentally took his morning coffee, completely forgetting how drinking it could badly affect his works in the lab. Caffeine made his hand shakes and he needed steady hands to handle the microscope and research samples.

  


“Your thoughts had been all over the place, Baek,”

  


Baekhyun was startled as he turned his head toward the source of the voice. Dr. Do Kyungsoo was walking toward him with furrowed eyebrows, his typical expression, but a small smile was marring his face as he eyed Baekhyun. Baekhyun beamed and stopped walking to wait for him to come closer.

  


“I just need some air, I’ll be back to work soon. I promise, Soo,” He huffed while bumping their shoulders together. He hummed when Kyungsoo draped his jacket on his body. The warmth he felt spreading pleasantly all over his freezing body made him sigh in delight. Dr. Do Kyungsoo knew him too well.   

  


They stayed in a comfortable silence as they sauntered toward the empty row of seats at the junction of the hallway. Baekhyun sat first before he patted the seat beside him, grinning up cheekily.

  


“You do know that hanging around with you here means procrastinating right?” Kyungsoo scowled, shaking his head lightly.

  


Kyungsoo willingness to sit with him despite his grumbling made Baekhyun laugh. “Thank you for sparing me your precious time, Mr. Perfectionist,” He chirped, snuggling closer toward Kyungsoo. Talking with Kyungsoo always made him calm, he didn't know why. Maybe because Dr. Do Kyungsoo was an Alpha and as an Omega, it’s only natural that he made him felt that way. He trusted Kyungsoo wholeheartedly because they were best friends for years. Baekhyun always thought that Kyungsoo was less intimidating than how he actually appeared. He couldn't smell Soo’s Alpha pheromones though? Ever since they met, did the doctor not emit any pheromones? Regardless of how close they huddled together, he still couldn't recall smelling Soo’s Alpha pheromones before. Baekhyun nose scrunched, maybe all the pills he’s been taking were doing their job well.

  


“Are you really going to get married with that man?” Kyungsoo asked as he patted Baekhyun’s hand that was absentmindedly playing with his employee ID card. He snatched away his ID right in time when Baekhyun was about to bite it without mercy, again. Baekhyun liked to chew his ID when he got anxious.

  


Pouting, Baekhyun shook his head. “I don't know,” he sighed. He truly didn't have the answer to that.

  


“Marry me instead,”

  


Baekhyun’s eyes grew wider when he saw Kyungsoo fishing out something from his jacket pocket that was draped around his body. His eyes felt like they were about to burst out from their sockets when the doctor gently took his palm and placed a ring inside it.

  


“Y-you are not…,” he paused when Kyungsoo grabbed his hand.

  


Bringing Baekhyun’s trembling hand to his chest, Kyungsoo smiled fondly. “Marry me, Byun Baekhyun,”

  


“Are you serious?” Baekhyun tried to laugh it off but stopped when Kyungsoo placed a palm on his cheek, caressing him slowly. His face was scorching, this was the first time Kyungsoo made him a blushing mess. Kyungsoo never showed the dominant side of his Alpha before.

  


“I’m more than serious,” Kyungsoo smiled. “Besides, I'm a perfect candidate too. I’m rich, smart and I am an Alpha,” he stated a-matter-of-factly. “Let me talk to your father, so I’ll be allowed to court you properly. I’m definitely better than that Alpha Prince, much better and eligible,”   

  
  
 

Baekhyun scoffed, unimpressed. “You are flaunting what you have, just like any other typical Alphas, so what is the difference?”

 

 

“More importantly, I am your friend. I understand you, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said as he slanted forward to kiss Baekhyun’s button nose.

 

Kyungsoo’s gentle touches were always welcomed by Baekhyun. He never paid any mind when Soo played with his slender fingers or touching his nose as they talked, but kiss? That’s new and a little bit weird. Avoiding the kiss, Baekhyun heaved a sigh as he gazed deeply into Kyungsoo’s big eyes. “Do you really like me, Soo?” he asked, demanding an honest answer.

  


“I like you since the very first time I saw you. I like you even more when I started to know about you, you are an amazing person, Baek,” Kyungsoo spoke softly, nudging his nose on Baekhyun’s cheek.

  


Baekhyun laughed and pushed Kyungsoo away. “ Dr. Do Kyungsoo, I love you only as a friend, nothing more than that,” he groaned while trying to return the proposal ring to the doctor, who seemingly didn’t want to take it back from him.

  


“No, you keep this for now. I'm going to fix this mess, Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo whispered as he got up and walked away.

  


Baekhyun blinked. What the hell just happened? Did Soo ate something bad this morning? Did the doctor had a nightmare last night? Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo’s surprise proposal gave him a headache. He whimpered and massaged his temple.

  


_‘You are my best friend, Soo. I can never hurt you,’_

 

\---

 

Baekhyun was in the middle of chit chatting with some staffs at their department’s welcome desk when he saw Chanyeol exiting the elevator through the transparent glass walls. Seeing the Alpha again without any prior notice shocked him. His breath immediately hitched, mouth agape as he stared at the Alpha Prince that was elegantly on his way toward Baekhyun with a big frown plastered on his face. This time Chanyeol wore more comfortable looking clothes, white loose dress shirt with blue stripes paired with a pair of light blue jeans. Nevertheless, the frown prince had always looked effortlessly good.

 

_‘What in the world...,’_

  


“Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol smiled.

  


“Chanyeol, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun blurted. Annoyance piling up with the unwanted attention that they garnered from the employees around them, he pointed at his office. “Let's talk inside my office,” he suggested and walked toward the said area.  

  


“Baekhyun, I’m sorry,” said the Alpha Prince, glancing at Baekhyun that was about to close his office door.

  


“Have a seat first,” Baekhyun smiled as he ushered Chanyeol to sit on the couch and took his place at another vacant seat, facing the Alpha. Rubbing his sweaty palms on his knees, he sighed deeply.

  


“I think I’m the one that should be apologizing to you,” he chuckled, hoping that Chanyeol would understand the reason behind the apology without even having to mention it again.

  


“That lemonade tsunami? Already forgiven, don’t worry” Chanyeol laughed lightheartedly, eyes crinkling.

  


Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun could feel his face slowly burning up and he had to quickly avert his gaze away. The Alpha Prince was undoubtedly enjoying this, teasing him.

  


Clearing his throat, Chanyeol straightened up his sitting posture before looking straight at Baekhyun’s face. “I should ask you personally to come with me to the party, but...our fathers, they ruined everything. I’m sorry,” he groaned and continued.

  


“They both got to a little too excited about it!” Chanyeol grumbled exasperatedly, pushing his hair back.

  


“I don't know that my father is close with your father? They are friends?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

  


Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted as he explained. “The Byuns had been working fora long line of the royal family since ages before, serving as our supreme royal physicians,” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed. “Your father has been my father’s personal doctor for years, Baekhyun,” he stated.

  


Baekhyun shook his head, frowning. “He never told me about working with the royal family,”

 

 

A blurry image of him running happily inside a dark forest flashed through his mind for a brief moment, making him involuntarily shudder. He couldn't recount any memories about his childhood at all, so he wasn't certain of what he saw, whether it was a dream conjured up by his mind or a fragment of his old memory. He kept seeing the same image since he recovered from the Alpha attack last year. Suddenly, his blood ran cold and his heart started pounding erratically inside his ribcage. He flinched while grabbing Kyungsoo’s jacket, the nearest object in his reach as he left it on the couch’s armrest beside him, hugging it tightly inside his arms. He closed his eyes earnestly, willing to calm himself down.

 

 

“Hey pup,”

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open. He gasped in surprise when he realized Chanyeol was already sitting beside him, smiling down at him adoringly.   

 

 

“Your confused face resembles a puppy,” Chanyeol said. “Just like during the first time I saw you,”

 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun snorted. Mumbling curses underneath his breath, a wave of sudden coldness swept through his entire body, making him shiver. Why was his body behaving like this? He had never felt this way before. Did the pills that he took for years not working properly anymore?  

  


“I’m serious about you using me pup, come closer and hug me, ”

  


“Excuse me?” Baekhyun retorted, cheeks bright red. Chanyeol’s bluntness could really kill him one day. The Alpha Prince was so good at making him blush. “And I’m not your pup,” he scolded.

  


“You depended on your pills for too long that you failed to know how to read your own body,” Chanyeol sighed.

  


Baekhyun wanted to retort with something back but it’s kind of stuck in his throat. Chanyeol seemed genuinely worried about him.  

  


“You need this hug, trust me. I’m not going to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable,” Chanyeol coaxed as he spread his arms wide open. “The hug is just to calm you down,”

 

 

Lowering his eyebrows into a quizzical frown, Baekhyun huffed. Should he trust him? It’s just a simple hug anyway. His hands were also beginning to get colder.  

 

 

Deciding to give it a try, he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s body. The warmth that he felt splashing deliciously all over his body made him purr in delight. It was embarrassing but in the back of his mind, he unconsciously didn't want to let Chanyeol go, yet. The Alpha was just holding him lightly, without pressing their bodies so close together but it somehow soothed him. He perched his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he tried to gather his breathing. This hugging shouldn't become their habit, right? The way Chanyeol’s hands were still spreading widely on his side, in an attempt to not touch Baekhyun without his consent looked comical but he was glad the Alpha was a well-mannered guy and respected him.

  


“Did that Alpha know that you are going to be wedded, to me?” Chanyeol snarled lowly. “You reek of him, your office too. Can’t you smell him at all?”

  


_‘What Alpha smell?’_ Baekhyun thought.   


 

“Choose only one,” Chanyeol demanded inquiringly, mouth hovering over Baekhyun’s red ear.

  


“What?” Baekhyun squirmed, but nonetheless didn’t break free from the embrace. Chanyeol’s hot breath lingering on the side of his face left a ticklish sensation.   

  


“Coffee or Hot Chocolate,” The alpha Prince whispered. 

  


Baekhyun pursed his lips, pondering carefully. He didn't understand why the question was brought up in the first place, but he answered it anyway.

  


“I always like hot chocolate more,”

 


End file.
